The Mist's Day of Birth
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A Mukuro birthday oneshot. Multiple pairings with Mukuro.


Ryu- Hello, this is a Mukuro birthday fiction. At first, I wasn't going to do it, because I forgot. Then at school when I wrote the date down, I was like "Gee, today reminds me of Mukuro....Wait, it's his birthday today." So it has come to this. I'm only doing pairings that I see often.

* * *

_Mukuro was sitting in the overly plush chair listening to his "boss" talk and talk. Mukuro thought he was going to fall asleep until his "boss" noticed._

"_Mukuro, are you listening to me?" Said boss said._

"_Yes, I'm listening." Mukuro said._

"_Then what was I talking about?"_

"_..." _

"_Sure. This is why I was talking about why birthdays are important, and today will be perfect as your birthday. So here's your gift." Said boss said said as he gave Mukuro a wrapped box and a light kiss on the forehead._

_Mukuro sighed. "Thank you Giotto." _

The dream, or should I say memory, ended there as Mukuro decided to wake up, using Chrome's body. Since today had been his birthday, Chrome said that Mukuro could do as he pleased.

And upon wakening, Mukuro found two gifts, one neatly wrapped, and the other, wrapped in only tape. Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufu. I thank you for these gifts." Mukuro said as he heard thumping get quiet. "I guess I should talk a stroll and not waste Chrome's gift.

As Mukuro is just leaving the building, someone is waiting outside. A brown haired boy that he has seen a couple times through Chrome's eyes.

"Good day Mukuro-dono. I have brought thou a gift, in celebration of your day of birth." Basil says as he hands Mukuro a kendama. (1) "Master says it is good for building your concentration." Basil said, and at that, he leaves.

So Mukuro continues to walk along, when a tonfa comes flying his way, but Mukuro is able to dodge. As he turns, he sees Hibari, and cute little Hibird.

"Hm, my mistake, I threw the wrong object." Hibari said, and then throws something else at Mukuro, successfully hitting him in the eye. When the pain had subsided, Mukuro looked at the object, it was a pack of pineapple flavored candy.

So now Mukuro is on the streets of Namimori, and as he walks he hears yelling and laughter. When Mukuro turns the corner, he sees the young Bovino and the Chinese girl. They seem to be arguing, when the Bovino trips and starts crying.

Then the Bovino pulls what looks to be a purple bazooka, and what Mukuro knows is that it sends the user ten years into the future. What Mukuro doesn't know is that Lambo can sometimes have bad aim. So the shot misses Lambo and hits Mukuro.

As the smoke clears, Mukuro hears a voice.

"Aha, I found you Mukuro." Mukuro turns and sees someone he has heard (and seen through Chrome's eyes) about. "Oh wait, you're not the Mukuro I know. Oh well, heres your birthday present." Byakuran says as he pushes what seems to be a bag of marshmallows into Mukuro's hands.

Before anything could be said, another person comes, one that Mukuro has also heard (and seen) of. "Byakuran, don't run off like that." Irie says before he sees Mukuro. "Oh, it's you Mukuro-san. Byakuran, I think it's time to go." Irie says as he pulls Byakuran away, but before they actually leave, Irie runs back and hands something to Mukuro, then runs off.

Mukuro swore he heard Irie say happy birthday, but the five minutes were up and Mukuro was now standing above Tsuna, who seemed to be blushing quite a lot, but upon seeing the younger Mukuro, Tsuna scrambles to his feet, shoves an item into Mukuro's hands, says something incoherent, and dashes off while shrieking.

"Kufufu, I think that is enough for today." Mukuro says as he heads back. As he arrives there, he hands Chrome back here body and gives some final instructions.

"Chrome, please leave those gifts in the safe until I can actually get them." Mukuro said.

"Yes Mukuro-sama." Chrome said as she does as she is told.

* * *

1. A kendama is a hammer like toy with a ball on a string attached to it. You try to get the ball onto the stick, or cups on the kendama.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this.


End file.
